


How to slide into DMs

by FlyingKiki



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingKiki/pseuds/FlyingKiki
Summary: Raven knew that drinking one margarita too many was a recipe for disaster.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Karen Beecher/Victor Stone, Tim Drake/Raven
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	How to slide into DMs

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. This is the longest one-shot I have ever written. Would have wanted to break this up into chapters but eventually decided not to and just gave it my all. This is a story best consumed whole - all 85k+ characters of it. 
> 
> I had the best time writing this.

Raven knew that drinking one margarita too many was a recipe for disaster. And as she would later reflect on the turn of events, Raven knew she was partly to blame for the clusterfuck that would unfold thanks to all the alcohol. But right now, it was Karen’s birthday and it was rare for the girls to come together – unless the world was just about to explode and end. So, Karen demanded that they celebrate in style.

And drink Raven did.

So here they were, a couple of superheroines dressed in skimpy bikinis on a yacht far out from Jump City’s bay (how Jinx even got one was beyond her), drinking frozen margaritas, mojitos, and tequila shots. They looked like an image straight from every young teenage boy’s (or hot blooded adult, really) wet dream – superheroines in skimpy bikinis lounging around on the boat, draped over beanbags and recliner chairs, and sliding ice cubes between the valleys of their breasts trying to fight off the sweltering heat.

Some Ke$ha was playing in the background, thanks to Starfire – who had Jinx to thank for her latest music genre obsession.

Raven cracked an eye open as Jinx passed by her and plucked her empty margarita glass out of her hand. A frosty glass quickly slipped into her hand she eyed the frozen drink with a slight frown.

“Live a little, Raven,” Jinx winked and adjusted the straps of her strappy black bikini before plopping down into the cushions next to Karen. Her mojito dangerously sloshed around in its glass because of her jerky movements.

“Exactly,” Raven sat up and took a sip from the deliciously cold alcoholic beverage and found some relief from the sweltering heat. She wondered if it would be best to just dump the whole frozen margarita over her head. “I want to live. And not die because of liver failure,”

“Pish-posh,” Karen took a healthy swig of her margarita. “We metabolize this shit faster than we drink it. Hit me up, Jinx,”

Raven was impressed that Karen still knew what metabolize meant as she watched the curly haired woman dump half of her margarita down her bikini top. “Of course we do,” she said.

Starfire ambled back onto the deck with a pitcher of frozen margarita and mojito in both of her hands. Karen and Jinx cheered at the sight of more alcohol and Kori clumsily set out to top everyone up again. Raven eyed her drink absently wondering if Kori snuck in a shot of mustard into their drinks.

“So, Kill, Fuck, Marry,”

Raven cringed. Leave it to Jinx to come up with the crudest games. Karen howled and Kori leaned forward curiously, obviously already familiar with the game. Jinx grinned widely as she eyed the girls.

“Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne,”

Raven made a face and Karen cheered while Jinx chuckled lecherously. Kori looked as she was genuinely mulling her answers before downing her margarita and taking a generous sip out of a mustard bottle. Raven felt her stomach roll. “I shall go first!” Kori announced.

“Marry Bruce Wayne, Fuck Oliver Queen, and Kill Barry Allen,” announced Kori while filling her margarita glass to the brim.

Karen made a face. “You’d marry your future Father-in-Law?”

Kori shrugged and sipped her mustard-laced margarita. “Better than sleeping with him, right?”

“Huh, that makes sense,” Karen shrugged. “Okay. I’ll Fuck Bruce Wayne, Marry Barry, and Kill Oliver,”

Three sets of eyes curiously turned to Raven. Jinx leaned forward and grinned mischievously. “C’mon, Raven,”

Raven rolled her eyes and thought of her options. “Fine,” she huffed and downed the rest of her margarita. If they were all getting drunk, she might as well join the party. “Fuck Oliver, Marry Barry, and Kill Bruce – sorry, Star,”

Kori was now lounging on her side across some throw pillows that made her boobs stick up more. Waving her hand that she honestly did not care, Kori continued to listen in on the conversation and drank her poison of choice.

“Still not a fan of the Bat?” Karen whistled. They knew about Raven’s history and how originally Batman had been apprehensive of her and her origin.

Raven rolled her eyes and had her powers top up her margarita glass. “Oh, I’m over that,” she shrugged and leaned back in her recliner. “I don’t think I can handle Bruce’s brooding and secrecy. I got enough of that already,” Raven said. She quirked and eyebrow at Karen. “Besides, have you seen Oliver Queen?”

Karen rolled her eyes. “Have you seen Bruce Wayne?” She clumsily threw both of her hands up in the air and drew them out, dousing Jinx in some of her margarita. “Those broad shoulders!” Kori hummed loudly in agreement.

Jinx looked incredulous. “What’s wrong with all of you?” she all but gasped. “I’d Fuck Barry Allen in a heartbeat – hello, The Flash! His body vibrates!”

Raven raised of her eyebrows at the thought and they all shared a brief look. Karen leaned forward and placed her chin into her hand. “Well, Raven and I are marrying him, so he can vibrate for us all day, every day,”

Crossing her legs, Raven had to agree with that logic. She raised her glass in agreement. Kori looked thoughtful and tilted her head towards Jinx. “Perhaps I should change my answers,”

Karen laughed. “No take backs,”

“Okay, this one,” Jinx nursed her mojito. “Cyborg, Nightwing, Changeling,”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Kill Changeling, Marry Cyborg, Fuck Nightwing.” She shrugged. “Easy. Sorry, Kori, Karen,”

Karen waved her hand dismissively. “Same answer, easy.”

“Marry Nightwing,” Kori smiled at the thought but then paused as she mulled over the other two. “Perhaps Fuck Cyborg, Kill Changeling,”

Jinx looked exasperated at the girls. “Really? Have none of you seen Gar lately?”

Raven threw her a withering glare. “If you’re going to say anything about his transformations and sex will push you off this boat and drown you.”

Jinx rolled her eyes and waved her hand with her mojito glass. The mojito sloshed around and spilled over her leg. “When did Gar get an those chiseled abs?! Delicious. That’s all I’m saying.”

Raven wrinkled her nose. “Eh.”

“Oh, I know,” Kori sat up and helped herself to some more margarita from the pitcher. Karen watched in disdain as she added a splash of mustard to hers. “Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Richard Grayson,”

“Duh.” Jinx said. “Fuck Jason Todd,” she paused to take a sip from her drink. “Eh – I guess Marry Richard, and Kill Tim,”

“I’d go for Fuck Richard,” Karen turned to Kori and sent her an apologetic grin. “I’m sorry Kori, but that ass,” to which Kori gave her a drunken thumbs up sign. “Marry Jason, Kill Tim. Same logic – Marry Jason for those thighs,”

Raven was starting to feel the buzz of the margaritas on her brain. She had to agree that all the Robins were good looking. “Fuck Jason, Marry Tim,” It seemed that they owed a lot of apologies to Starfire. “Sorry Kori, Kill Richard,” Dick had gotten on her nerves lately with his complaints over their training drills. Might as well hypothetically kill him and fuck and marry his brothers so he could roll in his grave.

“You know while it's totally fun to objectify the men ones in a while and talk about who we want to sleep with, Imma go for a pee break. Hold on for one second. Keep those thoughts of Dick’s ass and Jason’s thighs on your dirty little minds, ladies,” Jinx stood up and stumbled away.

“You better not jump into the ocean and pee,” Karen called her out with an amused laugh, to which the pink head raised her hand and sent her the middle finger.

Raven rolled her eyes in exasperation. Eyeing the empty pitchers of margaritas and mojitos, she wondered if she should offer to go and make another round. Jinx had made sure to stock enough of alcohol to light a bonfire – or at the very least light the whole yacht on fire.

Realizing that Kori was rendered useless right now as she lay sprawled over the pillows and it would be rude to have the birthday girl prepare her own drinks, Raven sighed and grabbed the two empty pitchers. She was surprised how fast they went through their drinks.

“I’ll make us something more to drink since we’re drinking this like water,” Rave announced and walked towards the minibar.

Karen smiled up at Raven. “Thanks, Raven,”

Raven threw Karen a rare smile. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday. Happy Birthday, Karen,”

“I’m back, what did I miss?” Jinx appeared from below deck and she rejoined the group. Seeing how Raven was busy with their drinks, she grabbed Karen and Kori and pulled them up. “C’mon, let’s take some photos. We need to put these sexy bikinis to use,”

Kori giggled. “For the ‘graham, yes?”

“For the ‘Gram, Kori. For the ‘Gram,” Karen grinned.

Pushing them towards the boat’s railings, Jinx grinned. “You can send some photos to Dick, Kori. I’m sure he’ll appreciate them,” She wiggled her pink eyebrows. “Get the blood flowing,”

Karen rolled her eyes. “And here I was thinking you can’t get any cruder,”

Kori gamely handed Jinx her phone. “I believe Dick would like them,”

“Of course Dick would,” Jinx grinned and winked before telling Kori where to stand and how to pose.

Raven joined them with their drinks levitating behind her. Handing Karen her drink, she eyed Jinx and Kori in amusement. “Please don’t tell me we’re having a photoshoot,”

Karen tilted her head and tried to ignore Jinx’s instructions to Kori (“Those bewbs look awesome, Kori!”). She gave Raven a small laugh and took a sip of her margarita. “More like take photos for your boyfriend shoot,”

“Photos for Dick!” Kori chirped, happily slurping her mustard-laced margarita and cocking her hips to the side as she leaned against the railing.

“Photos for the dick!” Jinx grinned, throwing the two exasperated girls a dirty grin. “What? Like you never sent dirty photos to your boyfriends.”

Karen downed her drink in one go. “Not saying anything,”

Jinx stopped snapping photos of her and Kori and threw a wide grin at the retreating birthday girl, watching her get another drink. “I knew it!”

Karen returned with a particularly full margarita glass. She eyed the amused Jinx in exasperation. “I’m just saying if that’s what you and your partner do in private, that’s fine. No need to make a big deal out of it,”

Jinx waived her mojito around in agreement. “Exactly. We’re all adults here, right?” She pointedly ignored Raven’s raised eyebrow at her. “If we wanna spice up our relationships with sexy photos that get panties wet and boxers tented, then we can do so. What we do in our private lives is our business. No judgement,”

Raven made a face, looking scandalized. Leaning against the yacht’s window, she eyed the pink-head. “And then they get leaked,”

“If he leaks them, we magic their dicks into pickles,” Jinx shrugs nonchalantly.

Karen hoists herself up onto the railing, and expertly balances herself on the silver railing despite the number of margaritas she just downed. Her curly black hair whips around her as a gentle hot breeze brushes over them. “Sexy photos shouldn’t be the be all and end all of a relationship. But if you mutually want to show your junk to each other on photo and videos, there better be a lot of respect in that relationship and no pressure,” she said before taking a healthy drag from her drink.

“Like, if that’s how you want to improve your sex life, go for it,” Jinx shrugged and took Karen’s phone to take a few photos of her on the railing.

“Richard sends pics of the dick,” Kori suddenly announced, casually leaning against the railing and sipping her margarita. “They’re very exciting,”

Jinx laughed loudly, delighted at the revelation. “I bet they are,”

Raven shuddered. “Thanks for that mental image, Kori.” The idea of Richard taking photos of his crotch was not a pleasing thought. Raven downed her drink in one gulp. She was not too drunk for this.

“You’re welcome,” Kori chirped.

Jinx chuckled and stumbled past Raven. Refilling everyone’s drinks with her magic, she gabbed Raven’s phone and pulled out the camera app. “C’mon, Rae. Let’s take some photos of you,”

Raven frowned. “No,”

Completely ignoring Raven, Jinx grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the railing. She nearly knocked off Karen, who in turn drunkenly laughed and barely caught her balance. “Stand there, for the love of god, try to look sexy so we can post something on your painfully boring Instagram account,” instructed Jinx.

Raven frowned, taking offense. “My Instagram is not boring,”

Karen frowned and looked up from scrolling through her phone. “Girl, your last post was literally just a picture of a cup of tea,”

Raven glared and tried to ignore as Jinx took a couple of photos of her. Leaning against the railing, she took a long drink from her margarita glass. “I don’t see the point –”

“Point, shmoint,” Jinx waved her off. “Point is your hot. Hotter than your lousy, boring cup of tea that only got,” she looked over Karen’s shoulder and sent Raven a look of disdain. “Four likes – two of those are pity likes from Kori and Victor. Live a little, put that scandalously bikini-clad body on your Instagram because @RachelRoth needs to spice up the lives of your,” she paused again to look over Karen’s shoulder at Raven’s depressing Instagram account and her face fell a little. “24 followers. Seriously, 24, Rae?”

Crossing her arms under her breasts, Raven sent them a look of annoyance. “Who would I possibly add outside of our circle of friends?”

“I have over 600,000 followers on Instagram,” commented Kori, looking over Karen’s shoulder eyeing Raven’s social media account.

Karen grinned. “Of course you do, Hun. When you’re the fiancé of Richard Grayson, everyone wants to know what you guys are doing,”

Jinx furiously tapped on Raven’s phone. “Your online presence is depressing,” She gave her a pointed look. “You don’t even use dating apps,”

Raven looked incredulous. “Why would I use dating apps?” She downed her margarita and went for another one. “Do you have any idea what our jobs are like?”

“Girl, even your DMs are boring,” Karen looked utterly disappointed. Jinx, Kori, and Karen ignored Raven’s complaints and moved back to the lounge area, bending over Raven’s phone.

“Oh sure, go through my private messages.” Raven joined them and grabbed the pitcher of margarita. When had it become “Humiliate Raven Day” when it was actually Karen’s birthday? God, she needed more drinks

“It’s not like you’re sexting anyone,” Jinx rolled her eyes. “Have you not heard of sliding into someone’s DMs?” With the hand holding mojito glass, Jinx pointed an accusing finger at Raven. “This is why you are single.”

Raven threw her hands up in the air, sighing loudly. She staggered to her feet and grabbed both unsurprisingly empty pitchers. “You know, fine, whatever,” Raven, as she would later reflect on the turn of events, would realize this is where her mistake truly began. “Fuck it. Do whatever you want. Your yapping is annoying. I’ll go get us drinks.”

Jinx let out a little squeal and all three girls ducked over Raven’s phone. Jinx furiously typed on Raven’s phone and the three women shared a short laugh. Somewhere, in her lime margarita addled mind, Raven knew that this was a huge mistake. But she’d take care of her mistakes later, like the responsible drunk that she was.

After a few minutes of mixing drinks and making sure that she had refilled Kori’s disgusting bottle of mustard, Raven ambled back with the ice cold pitches and mustard bottle, and deposited everything on the glass table in the middle. Draping herself over a few lounge pillows, she eyed the amused ladies in front of her in disdain. “Give me back my phone,” 

Jinx offered her a lecherous grin and tossed Raven her phone back. Thanks to her drunk reflexes, it slipped out of her hand and landed on her breasts before falling into her lap. “You’ll have to thank us,”

Raven grabbed her phone and quickly looked through her apps. “You better not have signed me up on Tinder,”

Her phone pinged a couple of times and Raven eyed her phone apprehensively. “What did you do?”

Jinx waived her hand as Kori and Karen giggled. “Nothing to get your panties bunched up,”

Her phone’s notifications went off a couple more times and Raven frowned. Ignoring the girls as they made plans to take a quick swim – which was also a recipe for disaster considering how drunk they were - Raven focused on her phone and the notifications that kept on popping up.

Frowning, Raven opened up her Instagram and eyed the notification for new messages. Feeling a headache coming along – and not because of the margaritas she had downed – she opened up her DMs and her frown deepened.

“ _Why hello there_ ,” @ImAliveJTodd sent her a reply. Raven warily eyed the wink, volcano, eggplant, and water droplets emojis.

She was torn between crushing her phone in her hand or screaming bloody murder at Jinx. “Fuck you, Jinx,” she said loudly, which she assumed the pink haired woman in question heard when Raven heard a faint cackle in the distance and a loud splash.

Jinx sent a photo of Raven in her black skimpy bikini to Jason Todd and what she could only guess a couple of other people in her friends list. Raven felt her head throb as she eyed the photo Jinx took of her. She wasn’t looking directly at the camera, probably at Karen, holding her margarita glass with her right hand and her hips leaning against the boat’s railings. The blue ocean behind her was a beautiful backdrop and somehow seemed to highlight her pale skin and bounce around her full curves. Raven wasn’t ashamed of her body, and she had to admit that it was a really nice picture, but she was not thrilled to have her photo so widely circulated. An innocent “Hey there” with a wink emoji accompanied the picture.

Growling as Jason sent her a string of emojis with some more volcano and eggplant emojis, she promptly sent him a message to fuck off and quickly deleted the conversation.

“Fucking Jinx,” mumbled Raven as she ignored the latest emojis Jason sent her. _An eggplant and peach._ And promptly blocked him.

Ignoring @GarTheBeast’s “ _Dude_!” (with a fire emoji) and @VStone’s “ _Put some clothes on_!”, Raven promptly replied to @RoyHarper’s GIF of a cartoon wolf whistling with a GIF of cartoon monster biting a man’s head off. Jinx had sent the photo to Garth, who had yet to reply. @WallyW sent her a couple of fire emojis, which she basically just ignored.

She event sent one to @BruceWayne. _Fucking Bruce Wayne_. Thankfully, he had not yet seen the message and Raven hastily deleted the picture. She was going to kill Jinx.

@ClarkKent had seen the image. Totally mortified, Raven quickly sent a brief apology and explanation to Superman.

“ _How many margaritas did you have_?” @RGrayson sent her a reply.

Raven rolled her eyes. “ _Just enough for me to murder Jinx in a drunken haze_.”

“ _Make sure to dump the body further out at sea since you’re already out there. Good luck_.” @RGrayson sent her a thumbs up emoji. After a few minutes he quickly sent a follow up message. “ _Though, seriously. Don’t_.”

Sighing loudly, Raven eyed her phone in disdain. Sliding into someone’s DM’s was too much work. She decided to block Speedy after he sent he a string of annoying GIFs. Eyeing her notifications, Raven discovered that Jinx had also posted her photo on her Instagram account. Her bikini-clad body stood out from all her admittedly boring content of coffee mugs and books.

As Raven’s phone vibrated ones more, she was just about ready to throw it into the ocean and hopefully hit Jinx over the head with it.

“ _Uhm, hi?”_ @TimDrake replied.

Raven groaned. Did Jinx send her picture to all the Bat Family members? Ready to just give Tim a piece of her mind, Raven furiously began to type a long essay that basically told him to piss off.

“ _Did somebody hack into Rachel’s account_?” @TimDrake sent another message. At least Tim was smart enough to use her alias.

Raven paused and blinked, her finger hovering over the send button. Deleting her intended reply, she quickly sent her answer. “ _Hi. This is Raven. Jinx hijacked my phone. There might be murder later_.”

“ _Oh. Well, good luck with that.”_ Tim replied.

“ _Hah_.” Raven leaned back into the plush recliner. She stared at the screen as Tim seemed to work on an answer.

_“Hide the evidence.”_

_“We never had this conversation.”_ Raven replied.

“ _Right. Never.”_ Emoji with lips zipped shut.

Raven felt her lips curl just a little bit as relief swept over her. Finally, someone sensible in this shitstorm. “ _Thanks_.”

Raven dropped her phone onto her lap and took a hearty swig from her margarita. She was already drunk anyway – what was the point of slowing down now. In the distance she heard loud splashing and giggles from Kori and curses from Jinx. Raven silently hoped Kori somehow managed to drown Jinx. Eyeing the ocean from her spot under the shade, Raven decided not to join them.

Feeling herself relax just a little bit as the yacht rocked with the waves and the sounds of the ocean gently wrapped around her, Raven leaned back into the ridiculously comfortable recliner chair. Hearing the shrieks of laughter from her friends in the background, Raven bristled slightly at how Jinx thought she was _boring._ She ignored her phone as it vibrated against her sweaty thigh. So what if she liked posting tea cups and books on her social media feed. Her margarita filled brain told her she could do exciting.

Picking up her phone, she ignored Jason’s text message (“Did you block me? Lol. Unblock me, Rae!”) and looked surprised as she got another message from Tim.

Opening up her DMs, she felt her lips curl lightly as she stared down at the image of a huge swimming pool surrounded by a lush garden she guessed found at the Wayne manor. “ _Not as amazing as the view you have there, but this ought to do_.” The text below the picture read.

Taping her finger thoughtfully against her phone, Raven contemplated if she should send Tim a reply. Deciding that she really shouldn’t think too much about it, Raven took a photo of the lounge area in front of her, catching the nose of the yacht, the pitchers of drinks, colorful lounge chairs and pillows, and her right ankle and newly pedicured toes into the frame.

“ _That’s a lot of drinks_!” replied Tim.

“ _It’s Karen’s birthday. Jinx has been plying us with alcohol_.”

 _“Sounds like fun,”_ Raven snored at the GIF of drunk girls.

 _“Until one drunk girl drowns.”_ Raven replied. “ _May or may not be Jinx.”_

Tim sent her a photo of a cold beer bottle he held up in front of the camera. “ _We live for danger. Cheers!”_

Taking a photo of her own margarita glass, Raven sent it to Tim. “ _Cheers_.”

She had met Tim a several times and among all the Robins she had met, he was perhaps the one of the most pleasant Robins to talk to. Except of course for Richard, with whom she still shared a special bond with. Jason was an explosion of emotions, and Damian still had so much to learn (and had such intense emotions for a 10-year-old). Tim was a welcome calm presence whenever they met and she truly enjoyed talking to him.

And, while this maybe the margarita talking, she honestly enjoyed the gentle press of interest she felt from Tim over the last couple of months they met on occasion. Raven took a long swig of her margarita, downing it, and she thought of Tim. As much as Jinx would like to tease her, she wasn’t blind and stupid as much – she knew what the gentle prod of emotions meant. And she actually enjoyed it.

Raven eyed the half empty pitcher of margarita in disdain, cursing at how open she felt. _Fucking alcohol._

Her phone pinged and buzzed against her leg. Placing her empty margarita glass clumsily on the side table next to her, she picked up her phone and opened her DMs. And openly stared at the image of a smiling Tim Drake in the ridiculously huge Wayne pool, head and torso wet and leaning over the pool’s ledge. His muscular arm was folded over the ledge with this chin propped over it while his other arm was stretched out to take the photo. His long hair fell into his bright blue eyes and Raven’s lips pursed as the thought of wanting to push some of his hair out of his face crossed her mind.

“ _Time for a swim!”_

Raven contemplated over what she should reply – and if she should reply at all. She eyed the photo a bit longer than she should have, taking in whatever defined muscle she could see. It was ridiculous how all the Wayne kids looked like magazine models.

“ _Enjoy!”_ she replied. She heard the girls’ drunken laughter in the distance and wondered if she should join them.

Her phone vibrated in her hand again and she stared at the profile picture of a smiling Tim Drake in a plain polo shirt. “ _Won’t you go swimming?”_

There was a splash in the background and a shriek. Raven wasn’t all too sure if she wanted in on the drunken swimming. “ _Maybe later.”_

_“Okay. I’ll do a few laps for now. Enjoy your day, Rae.”_

Raven locked her phone and placed it on the table in front of her. She heard a couple more splashes and shrieks in the background. Eyeing her phone momentarily and her thoughts slipped to Tim Drake in the Wayne Manor Olympic-sized swimming pool. Feeling a bit warm, and Raven honestly blamed the heat, she stood up and decided to go for a swim. Perhaps that would help her cool down a bit.

“Get a lot of DMs?” Jinx grinned wildly after Raven gracefully slipped into the water joined them in the water.

Raven swam over them and sent them a withering glare. “You sent Bruce Wayne my photo!”

“I’m sure he likes younger women,” Jinx shrugged nonchalantly.

Karen laughed. “I’m sure he does.”

Raven gave them a nasty look as if they were crazy. “You’re out of your minds.”

“Well, you obviously took your sweet time, so I’m guessing you got busy sending out replies.” Jinx wiggled her eyebrows.

Kori giggled in the background. “Who did you slide into, Friend Raven?” she asked.

“Slide into his DMs, Kori! Damn it. I did not slide into anyone!” Raven sent an exasperated look at an amused Kori.

“But someone might be sliding into Raven soon,” Jinx laughed.

Raven groaned and splashed a cackling Jinx with some water. “Jinx, stop it!”

Karen swam closer and laughed, narrowly avoiding a splash from Jinx. “But seriously, girl. Don’t leave us hanging. Did anyone reply to the messages we sent out?”

“Jason sent a string of eggplant emojis, if that’s what you’re asking,” Raven looked extremely annoyed as she swam in the warm water. Jinx and Karen laughed loudly.

“Eggplant emojis? Did he send you dick pics?” Kori sent her a look of surprise.

Raven looked scandalized. “Damn it, no, Kori! I thought we updated you on pop culture already,”

Jinx sent Kori a sly look. “Eggplants are dicks. But dick pics are dick pics, which you, sexy mama, are getting a lot of,”

Kori nodded. “I am,”

“Can we not talk about Richard’s penis?” Raven deadpanned.

Karen laughed and her sparkling brown eyes focused on an annoyed Raven. “Anyone else reply?”

“Roy sent a couple of GIFs and Wally a few fire emojis,” Raven rolled her eyes. “Apparently grown men cannot use words,”

Karen chuckled. “You’re too hot, Rae.”

“And no one else replied?” Kori eyed her curiously. “Not even Bruce?”

Raven flicked water at Kori. “No, god no. Bruce did not even see it,” she paused and shrugged. “Tim replied.”

Jinx lurched forward and her wrinkly hands wrapped around Raven’s arm. “Oh, ho, ho, ho.” She gave the annoyed woman a sly grin. “Tim Drake replied?”

“He slid into you?”

“Damn it, Kori. No!”

“I bet he will” Jinx winked at Raven.

Raven pushed some of her wet hair of her face in annoyance. “There’s no sliding into anyone. We just talked, that’s it.” She paused and frowned before pressing on with her margarita addled brain. “And besides, I don’t think he’s interested in me that way,”

Karen grinned and swam a bit closer to her. “And you are?”

“Tim is nice to talk to,”

Jinx rolled her eyes. “Then keep talking to him!” The pink haired woman groaned. “Do we have to take more hot photos of you and do everything for you? I swear, I’m gonna do it,”

Raven frowned. “Just drop it,”

With the sun slowly setting and after few more rounds of teasing and gossiping, the three women decided it was time for more alcohol and some of Karen’s birthday cake before they would head back to the island. Jinx and Karen led the way back to the yacht, climbing up the boarding ladder of the yacht and disappearing out of sight. Raven helped the uncoordinated Kori climb up the ladder before climbing up herself. Hoisting herself up on the transom of the yacht, Raven turned to climb up the ladder careful not to slip and potentially kill herself by hitting her head. As she reached the top of the small ladder, she stopped and frowned as Jinx and Karen had once again accosted her phone and took some photos of her as she struggled to safely climb back on board. 

“What are you doing?”

“Tim Drake sent you a photo of him in the pool. Did you see those arms? You need to send something back,” Jinx said and snapped a few more photos.

“I’m sending you back in a body bag,” Raven announced as she frowned and pulled both her legs back on board and sat on top of the ladder. “Stop it,”

“Girl, your hot. You obviously like to talk to him, and he obviously likes to talk to you. And you’ve both been sending photos to each other.” Karen waved her hands around as emphasis. “Might as well have some fun. My spidey senses are tingling, I’m sensing something good,”

Raven frowned. “You’re a bee. And the only thing that’s tingling is your head from all the alcohol,”

“Send him one of the pictures I took. A photo of you wet is gonna make him wet,” Jinx tossed Raven her phone, which she clumsily caught in between her wet hands.

Sending Jinx a nasty glare, Raven ignored the comment and sank into one of the pillows as the rest of the girls busied themselves in getting more drinks and Karen’s birthday cake. Browsing through the photos Jinx took of her, she silently wondered if she should send Tim one back. He did send her a photo of him swimming – and it would be only fair to send in a quick update of her swim as well. Right? Of course her margarita brain agreed.

Picking the one where she sat on top of the ladder with her looking at the camera with a neutral expression (all others had her frowning at Jinx) and with a full view of the ocean and the sun setting behind her, she sent the photo to Tim. “W _ent for a swim.”_

Dropping her phone on to her lap, Raven watched as the girls returned with more drinks and a chocolate cake. Depositing everything onto the glass table, they all gathered around the table to grab more drinks and a few slices of cake.

Raven was half asleep and half listening to Jinx narrate her recent undercover mission where she had to “seduce a rich asshole” when her phone pinged and vibrated against her leg.

Picking up her phone, Raven pulled up her DMs and blinked as she stared at the little heart emoji on her photo she sent to Tim. “ _That’s a really beautiful view.”_

Did he mean just the ocean and sunset behind her? Or was that a compliment that included her? A shiver ran down her back. _Was he flirting?!_

“Aww,”

Raven locked her phone and glared as Jinx leaned over her shoulder to steal a glance at Raven’s DMs. Pointing her finger at Raven with the mojito glass still in hand, the mojito sloshed angrily around the glass, Jinx wiggled her finger. “I told you, he’s into you.”

Raven dropped her phone next to her. “He’s into girls that look like drowned rats in a bikini,”

Karen rolled her eyes in exasperation and picked up Raven’s phone and tossed it back at her. “From the way you’ve been talking, it doesn’t seem like he’s just talking to because you’re in a bikini. And besides, you know Tim – he’s actually nice. You’d Marry him in our Kill, Fuck, Marry game. I don’t see where the problem is.”

Jinx shrugged and helped herself to another mojito and a cake slice. “And if he sends you photos, you have the choice to respond or not. Do whatever the two of you enjoy,” she paused and took a sip. She sent Raven a wink. “But you should send him more pictures to make him hot and bothered. Because it should be fun to make him squirm just as it should be fun for you to get your panties wet with his photos,”

Leave it to Jinx to make the crudest advice. “Whatever,” Raven mumbled and tuned out them out as they started to make plans to head back to the bay. Placing her empty margarita glass on the table in front of her, Raven turned to her phone and turned it on again. Looking at Tim’s reply, she pondered if she should take on Jinx and Karen’s advice and continue talking to Tim and if this was all worth her time and energy. In her drunk mind, Raven reasoned that she did like him, so it was well worth a shot.

“ _Thanks!”_

Dropping her phone next to her and listening to Jinx haphazardly commandeer the yacht back to the Titan’s Bay, Raven leaned back into the soft cushions. Her phone buzzed softly against her thigh and she eyed it momentarily before picking it up again. Opening up her DMs, she decided to see where this would take her.

~

Raven groaned as her alarm clock blared loudly and she fought the urge to blow it up with her powers. While her demon heritage easily burned off most of the alcohol from yesterday, she still felt some of the side effects of drinking countless margarita pitchers that could easily induce alcohol poisoning to regular human beings. Slipping out of her bed, Raven made quick work in getting ready before grabbing her phone and heading into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Dick sent her an amused smile over his breakfast cereal. He grinned as Raven scowled. “Did you have a good time yesterday?”

Raven went on puttering around the kitchen, set on getting herself some toast and her herbal tea. She threw Richard a quick uninterested glance. “We had enough alcohol to drink an entire army under the table, we had cake, we were out on a boat miles away from Garfield, so yes, I had an excellent time,”

Dick chuckled. “And the DM?”

Raven rolled her eyes and sat down across of him by the counter. Looking around the kitchen briefly, she assumed everyone was still asleep. “Jinx thinks she can make me ‘slide into someone’s DMs’,” she said before sipping her tea. “I shouldn’t have allowed her to take my phone.”

“Ah, the poor choices we make because of alcohol,” Dick tutted. Placing his elbow on the table and propping his chin into his hand, he grinned at her. “So, did anyone slide into your DMs back?”

Raven frowned, not liking where this was going. “Some replied. Most were just a string of eggplant and water droplet emojis.”

“Why do I have a feeling I know who sent them?” Richard quirked an eyebrow. “Jason said that you blocked him on several platforms.”

“How do you know about that?” Raven eyed him curiously while she nibbled on her toast.

Dick held up his phone and waved at her. “We have a chat group. He’s been raving over your photo that Jinx sent out,”

She snorted. “Of course the BatKids have a chat group.” She silently wondered if Tim mentioned anything on the chat group. Standing up, she picked up her mug and headed towards the door. “I’m going up the roof to meditate. I’ll see you at training,”

Not waiting for Dick’s reply, she walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She felt that most of the tower’s occupants were still asleep. Once they got home from their day on the yacht, they still had a small celebration for Karen back at the tower organized by the boyfriend, Cyborg. It lasted well into the night with more drinks and poor life choices.

Opening the roof door, Raven welcomed the gentle dawn breeze from the harbor and sat down in a lotus position by the ledge of the tower. Fishing out her phone from her jean’s pocket, she eyed her phone with mixed emotions. She and Tim continued to exchange messages and a few photos through the party.

Switching to her DM’s she was surprised to see a message from Tim so early in the morning. As she recalled yesterday’s events, and the poor drunk choices that came with it, Raven winced as she went through her exchange with Tim. She unconsciously stopped at the last two photos of the night they exchanged – a blurry picture of her in her camisole buried in her pillows looking both less than glamorous and incredibly sleepy (a picture she sent as a reply to his “ _Aren’t you going to bed?”)_ to which he sent his own picture in bed, shirtless with his tousled long hair falling into his eyes, giving her an incredibly dazzling sleepy smile. _“Good night.”_ Raven would admit that the picture of a shirtless Tim Drake jolted her awake briefly. She stared at well-defined shoulders.

While she was pretty sure that their whole exchange was innocent enough, Raven felt like it opened a floodgate of so many scenarios that she may or may not be ready for.

“ _Good morning!”_ Tim had sent her a photo message of Gotham City’s skyline as the city sprang to life with the bright orange glow creating silhouettes of skyscrapers and other buildings. Gotham, despite its dark secrets, was still a very beautiful city.

She smiled at the picture. Picking her camera option, she took a picture of the Jump City bay as the rising sun created a rainbow of colors across the sky and ocean. “ _Good morning.”_

_“Hungover?”_

Raven smiled. “ _Metabolized almost everything. Perks of being half-demon.”_

_“Such perks.”_

_“I’m going to meditate. We have training soon.”_ She told him. 

Her phone vibrated softly in her hand and she looked down at Tim’s reply. “ _Don’t beat up Dick too much.”_

The corners of her lips quirked in amusement and she placed her phone next to her. Feeling warm and content, Raven slipped into a calm meditative trance. As she centered herself and felt herself calm and her emotions settle down around her, she couldn’t help but think how talking to Tim Drake wasn’t all too bad.

~

Raven sat on top of a modern commercial building and eyed the alley below her in complete boredom. Dick had them on stakeout for the past three hours to crackdown a human trafficking cartel in the city and so far they had not even heard a mouse breathe. Apparently one of the buildings in the district was one of the common trading grounds of the cartel but save for rats running around the alley, there was zero movement in her zone. Either someone must have tipped the cartel off or there was no activity that evening.

“Anything?” she heard Dick as through their comm device.

“No, man.” Victor replied sounding as tired and bored as her. “I think we should call it a night.”

“No action in my end,” Beast Boy said. He tried and failed to hide a yawn. “This is boring.”

“Nothing on my end too,” Kori said. “Perhaps we should move out, yes?”

“Raven?” Dick asked, ignoring the rest of the team’s silent please the abort the mission tonight.

Raven’s purple eye’s slipped down into the alley once more. She watched in disdain as a couple of dogs dove into a trashcan. “There are dogs eating trash down here,” she said.

They all heard Dick’s frustrated sigh. They had been trying to track the cartel for a few days now and it’s been grating on everyone’s nerves. Raven could feel Dick’s frustration press into her. “Fine. 30 more minutes and let’s head back to the tower. Nightwing out.”

Their comm line went dead and Raven sighed softly into the cool evening air. She eyed the alley below her, trying to catch any suspicious activities. She watched as the dogs started to tear apart the trash and drag some foodscraps through the alley.

Bored, Raven turned her attention to the bright Jump City skyline. From where she sat on top of the building, the city was alive with lights at two in the morning and the moon shone brightly above the silhouette of buildings. Taking out her phone, she took a picture and sent it to Tim. They had started a habit of taking photos of sceneries and things they found interesting – she quickly learned that Tim seemed to enjoy photography and also appreciated her pictures of tea mugs (hah, take that Jinx).

_“Nice! Still on patrol?”_

Briefly looking down the alley to check for any activities. “ _Yes. Stakeout. Nothing has been happening for the past three hours.”_

_“Sounds boring.”_

Her phone vibrated in her hands and she looked down at the image he sent back to her. She inhaled softly as she stared down at an image of thick muscular legs tightly wrapped in black pants and heavy combats boot dangling from what could possibly be a skyscraper. Past his legs and feet, she could see the bright traffic down below. It was actually a nice aerial shot. She stared at the telltale signs of his Red Robin costume and frowned as she saw a few injuries on the side of his right thigh. Their messages were encrypted so they could send messages to each other without worrying about being compromised.

“ _You’re hurt,”_

 _“We saw Bane tonight.”_ He replied. “ _This is just a scratch.”_

Raven heard the loud rustle of a garbage bag being torn open. She looked down at the alley and frowned. “ _That’s going to get infected.”_

 _“It’s just a scratch,”_ He repeated. “ _Unless you want to come over and heal it?”_

Raven stared at his message and felt a warm tingle run down her back. He always did this, Tim Drake had been doing this for a while now since that afternoon they had started messaging each other so many weeks ago – he’d find ways to slip under her skin. It was innocent enough. But still – Raven stared at the message and felt an excited shiver run through her.

“ _In your dreams, Bird Boy.”_

~

Raven loved Kori dearly. She was her sister, albeit a complete opposite from her, but still her sister. But, as she stared at her reflection in the mirror at one of Jump’s most upscale wedding dress stores, Raven wondered if it wasn’t too late to cancel her friendship with Kori. She stared at the monstrosity of her Maid of Honor dress they had her try on and Raven felt herself suffocate in the sheer amount of lace, frills, and pink.

“Let’s see!” she heard Jinx snicker outside of her dressing room.

“No,” Raven snapped and struggled to zip up the dress from behind, trying to find the tiny zipper in the sea of lace and ruffles.

“Let us see your Flornarp dress,” Kori’s excited muffled voice drifted through the doors of her dressing room. She heard the sales lady ask “The what?” to which Karen hastily replied “Maid of Honor dress. Kori’s Finnish,”

Fishing out her phone from her bag, Raven pulled up her camera app and took a photo of herself in the mirror. She sent it to Tim. “ _Help.”_

_“Is there a cotton candy monster on the loose in Jump?”_

_“Funny.”_ She replied.

“C’mon, Rae!” Jinx sounded a little drunk. Which also wasn’t that much a surprise since the shop had offered them several bottles of champagne. “For the Wayne-Anders wedding only the best,” said the store manager.

“Yes, yes, calm down,” Raven mumbled and threw open the doors of her dressing room and all but stumbled out. Hearing Karen and Jinx poor attempt of stifling their giggles, Raven frowned and grabbed her champagne glass. She took a long swig while the rest of the girls studied her in the pink lump of a dress.

Kori stared at her. “Perhaps it’s too big, yes?”

Raven sighed and tugged at the frilly neckline. “Perhaps a dress that doesn’t look like it’s eaten me alive?”

Karen snorted. “Maybe something that looks less like Silkie?”

Finishing her champagne glass, Raven placed it back on the small glass table. Offering Kori an assuring smile, sensing that her friend was growing worried over their dress choices, “I’m sure we’ll find something better, Kori,”

Looking slightly relieved, Kori smiled and nodded. “Something with less ruffles?”

“Less frills and lace too,” Raven added kindly before slipping back into the dressing room. She heard Jinx say something about finding a hotter dress that showed more _bewbs_.

As she struggled to get out of her dress, Raven’s phone pinged. Letting half of her dress drop around her waist, she picked up her phone from the cushioned seat and opened Tim’s message. She felt her cheeks warm significantly and her heart jump against her chest as she stared at the image of Tim Drake in an impeccable tuxedo. His hair was tousled and fell into his amused blue eyes and he grinned into the camera as he took his own picture in the full length mirror. The boys were also at their own fittings, trying out tuxedos in Gotham City. Raven took a minute to drink in his broad shoulders and how his white shirt stretched over his chest.

“ _That’s not fair.”_ Raven hastily replied in a flurry of emotions.

“ _Lol. Why?”_

Raven felt body warm as she snuck another glance at Tim’s picture. “ _You look better. I look like chewed up bubble gum.”_

_“Oh?”_

There was a pause and Raven watched as Tim started typing again, three dots dancing across the bottom of her screen. A thrill ran down her naked back. She was sure Tim was doing this on purpose.

“ _So I look good?”_

_~_

Raven was at her favorite tea shop one rainy afternoon drinking ridiculously expensive tea from a tiny tea cup. After a morning of accompanying Kori for some more wedding preparations, Raven decided to take some time off in the afternoon and relax a bit. There was just so much excitement and stress she could take.

Taking a picture of her blue ceramic tea cup and tea pot, she absently sent the picture to Tim. She took a sip of her Belgian Mint Tea and idly looked around the empty tea shop. Kori’s wedding was a several weeks away and the stress of having to deal with Kori’s stress was, well, stressing her out. Raven relished comfort the tea and the steady beat of the rain brought her.

Her phone vibrated against the old table and she carefully placed her tea cup down into its dainty saucer. Picking up her phone, she stared at Tim’s reply in amusement.

“ _Fancy.”_

“ _Just very fancy mint tea,”_ she replied.

Tim sent her a picture of his half-empty Batman coffee mug. “ _Just very plain coffee on my end.”_

Leaning back in her chair, Raven crossed her legs and settled back comfortably. Her lips curled in amusement. “ _Nice mug though,”_

“ _The finest Batman mug in town.”_ he replied. “ _I know a guy who knows a guy. I could get you one.”_ Tim sent her a bat emoji.

Raven looked out the shop’s window briefly and stared as the rain beat against the glass window of the shop. She felt herself warm at the exchange. She tapped the side of her phone with her finger thoughtfully, mulling over her reply as her heart fluttered suddenly. Looking back down at her phone, she smiled. “ _You know how to win a girl’s heart.”_

A day later a neatly wrapped up red present waited for her on the Titan’s kitchen counter with the rest of the day’s mail.

~

Despite the throbbing pain her right thigh and a splitting headache, Raven sat comfortably in her bed. She leaned heavily against her dark pillows and tried to enjoy the book Victor blindly pulled out of her bookshelf to keep her in bed. Tonight’s fight with Slade ended with her getting shot in the leg and fracturing her femur. Raven argued earlier that except maybe the gunshot wound, she was generally alright. But Dick and Victor would hear nothing of it and removed her from field operations until she fully recovered.

Her phone vibrated next to her thigh and she dropped her book into her lap, careful to avoid her bandaged left thigh. Opening up her encrypted messages, she saw Tim’s latest message.

“ _Are you alright?!”_

“ _Yes.”_ She replied and leaned back into her pillows trying to get more comfortable. Her leg throbbed in protest. _Fucking Slade._

“ _Dick said you got hurt?”_

Trust the BatFam Group Chat to spread the word. Raven rolled her eyes. She took a picture of the book in her lap and her bandaged left thigh. Not really caring how short her shorts were and how revealing the shot actually she was, Raven sent the picture to Tim. “ _I’m fine.”_

There was a pause as Tim typed out an answer. Raven watched as the dots danced on her screen furiously. Perhaps in hindsight, as she stared at her legs and the sliver of skin between her book and shorts and the curve of her thighs against her dark sheets, sending _that_ a revealing photo wasn’t her best idea. She wished she had a margarita to blame her poor choices on.

_“Nice book.”_

Raven raised an eyebrow at his answer. The book was in Latin, and while she knew that Tim was smart, she was sure he did not know Latin. The corner of her lips twitched in amusement.

“ _I didn’t know you knew Latin?”_

“ _Fine. You caught me.”_ He sent her a blushing emoji.

_“Hah.”_

There was a pause and Raven thought that Tim might have ended their conversation. Not really minding the silence, Raven started to turn back to her book when her phone vibrated again. She stared at Tim’s reply.

“ _I was worried.”_

A warmth that she definitely did not allow ran down her back. Raven felt her cheeks warm at the soft affection and she smiled. “ _Thanks. I’m fine.”_

_“Just be careful next time, okay?”_

_~_

Victor had her do therapy, which in Raven’s opinion was completely unnecessary. So sure, the bullet shattered her femur (worse than the initially thought), but with a little more healing, she would be fine. Victor would not have it though and demanded that she still did therapy – which was a bitch.

“One more, you can do it,” Victor watched Raven dangle on the dip station as she finished up her vertical leg raises. “Quit complaining – you’re tougher than that,”

Raven felt her abs and thighs burn as she swung her legs up once more. Her fingers curled tightly into the handle bars as she struggled to finished the set. She hated this exercise and her legs and abs were on fire. “Fuck you,”

Victor laughed loudly and approached her. “I love you too,”

Raven hopped down from the machine carefully. She staggered a little as her legs touched the ground. Gasping to catch her breath, she glared at Victor. “This is completely – ”

“Unnecessary, I know. Humor me, will you?” Victor threw a towel in her face. “We’ll make tomorrow’s session our last. I just want to make sure there’s no muscle damage once you completely healed,”

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance and wiped her face. “I’ll be fine,”

Victor shrugged and he briefly looked at her left thigh. Save for a shadow of a scar where the bullet had entered, there were no other signs of injury left. “Looks like you’re all good,” he smiled and looked down at her. “Just one more session tomorrow, Rae.”

“Fine,” Raven mumbled and turned on her heels sharply. She walked to the side of the gym room where she left her phone and water bottle. “After tomorrow I’m burning that machine,”

“Hey, no hating the Dip Machine,” She heard Victor tap the machine lovingly. “I’m going to make us some dinner. See you in the common room,”

Raven made a noncommittal sound and picked up her water bottle. Taking a long drink of water to cool herself down, she absently picked up her phone and checked her notifications. Ignoring some of the annoying memes and GIFs Garfield sent to their group chat, Raven pulled up Tim’s latest message.

“ _Still doing therapy?”_

 _“Yeah, just finished.”_ She replied _. “Dead tired.”_

 _“Good job!”_ He sent her a thumbs up emoji. _“Did a workout too.”_

Raven coughed loudly as she choked on her water and allowed it to dribble down her chin and chest. Inhaling sharply, she clumsily placed the water bottle next to her on the bench and stared at the photo Tim just sent her. Looking up at her from her phone was a sweaty, grinning Tim Drake dressed in nothing but a pair of gym shorts. His disheveled hair fell into his blue eyes that practically burned into her. He took the photo in what she guessed was his gym at his apartment. She stared at his flexed bicep as he took a photo of himself in the mirror and her eyes swept over his arms and chest. She felt a shiver of excitement run down her chest and pool low in her stomach. She inhaled softly again and swallowed as her eyes followed the dips of his abs. She could see scars dance across his chest, arms, and stomach and she faintly wondered how it would feel like to –

_Holy shit._

She inhaled unsteadily through her nose and frowned. “ _That’s not fair.”_ She furiously typed and sent back to him. Why did he always tease her? Her body tingled and she stole a quick glance at his photo again. Damn it.

“ _What is?”_

He was teasing her again! Raven felt her cheeks flush and her stomach tingle in excitement. How Tim Drake managed to so easily slip under skin and stir so man emotions and flirt with her, all through her phone, was beyond her. Her emotions purred inside of her, enjoying the attention.

“ _Tim!”_

_“What!”_

She felt a flurry of emotions and she body practically hummed. She could blame the margaritas of so many months ago for this. But, honestly, this was all on her. She really had no alcohol to blame, except for her emotions that were practically burning her skin. Pushing herself off the bench, she exhaled loudly and marched towards the mirrors.

Still incredibly disheveled from her therapy session, Raven took a photo of herself in her workout clothes – a pair of rather short gym shorts and a sports bra. Looking into her phone as she took a photo of herself, her lips curled just a little bit in amusement. She hit send. Her heart beat loudly against her chest as she sent her picture – _two could play his game._

It took a minute – just as long as it took for her to take in Tim’s picture – before Tim replied. Raven felt a satisfied tingle run down her spine.

_Heart emoji._

_~_

While Raven was busy filing that evening’s report, Tim randomly sent her a picture of Gotham City’s park. She paused in her typing and stared at the beautiful picture of Gotham City alive at night with buildings illuminated by the moon and the enchanting shadows danced across sprawling park. Despite its grit and crime, Gotham City was beautiful.

“ _That’s beautiful.”_ She replied.

“ _Patrol is boring tonight. Thought you might like a view of the park.”_

Raven smiled at his thoughtfulness. “ _Thanks. We stopped a bank robbery today. I’m filing reports.”_

_“Sounds exciting.”_

_“Thrilling.”_ She replied. She looked at her laptop, her Batman mug filled with tea, and some of the case files on the table, nothing really was worthy of a picture. “ _Nothing really as beautiful as your park to take a photo of here, really.”_

_“You could take a picture of yourself?”_

_~_

_“My mother was from Gotham,”_ she told him one evening after he sent her another picture of Gotham City’s skyline while he was on patrol.

“ _Oh?”_

“ _Yeah.”_ she replied while sitting on top of the Titan’s tower and looking out at the bay. Something stirred in her as she waited for Tim’s reply.

“ _Do think you still have relatives here?”_

“ _I don’t think so,”_ she answered. “ _I don’t know.”_

“ _We could find out?”_

 _We_. Raven stared at the ‘we’ and felt a warmth blossom that had been brewing deeply inside of her for so long. She smiled. “ _I’d like that.”_

_“We could go to some of your mom’s favorite places,”_

She heard the whisper of an unspoken promise. Raven felt her heart fluttered softly against her chest. Her hair tickled her chin as a soft warm breeze swept past her. She shivered with anticipation. “ _I’d like that too.”_

_“It’s a date then.”_

_~_

“ _Are you busy?”_ Tim asked one afternoon while she was hunched over on her bed engrossed in painting her toenails. It was a secret guilty pleasure she eventually developed after one too many girl nights with Kori.

Raven dipped the little brush back into the dark blue nail polish and grabbed her phone as she waited for her toenails on her left foot to try. “ _I’m painting my nails.”_

_“Really?”_

Before she could reply or send a photo as evidence, her phone rang loudly and it slipped out of her hand as it vibrated. The black phone landed on her lap and continued to incessantly vibrate against her bare leg. She looked down and watched as Tim’s name appeared on her screen – incoming video call.

They had recently started talking on the phone on a few occasions – mostly when Tim was bored and wanted to tease Raven. She’d admit that she secretly enjoyed talking to him over the phone. It brought a thrill down her spine. She wasn’t all too sure what was happening between them but she liked the feelings that blossomed within her.

Her phone buzzed angrily. Looking down at her attire, she was dressed in one of Victor’s oversized t-shirt and nothing else, and thought that it would be enough. Picking up her phone, she placed it on her nightstand next to her bed for them to see each other and answered the call.

“Yes? _”_

Tim’s smiling face appeared on her phone’s screen. “Hey!”

Raven blinked in surprise as she took in Tim’s rather wet hair. “Why are you so wet?”

He was clearly holding his phone with his hand as his phone shook unsteadily while Tim combed his sopping wet hair with his other hand. Shaking his head a bit to get water out of his long hair, he looked back at her. “I was riding my motorbike and it started to rain, so yeah.”

Raven shifted on her bed and hunched over her feet. She hummed softly as a promise that she was listening. She began to paint the toenails on her right foot. “Where are you?” she asked while keeping a steady eye on her foot.

“At the mall. Buying some last minute wedding stuff,” she heard his reply.

Throwing an amused look over her shoulder, she watched as Tim’s face became a little blurry as he moved through some aisle. “Doesn’t the Wayne household have a delivery service to get their shopping done or something?” she teased.

“Hah,” Tim chuckled and his grinned at her through the camera. “Funny.” He explained the last minute items Alfred had him buy.

Turning back to her right foot, Raven shifted and bent her knee, drawing her foot closer to her. Her t-shirt around her thighs fell lower into her lap and pooled around the swell of her hips. She heard Tim pause briefly in his detailed explanation of his table napkin quest and inhale softly. He coughed and she could hear the distinct quiver in his voice.

“—so, yeah. Uh, table napkins. We don’t have enough,”

Raven briefly looked down at how her shirt pooled around her hips. Smirking, she threw him an amused look. “Troubles?”

Her emotions purred softly and a thrill ran down her spine as she watched Tim briefly glance down at her legs before looking back at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Tim smiled and shook his head. “Ah, no,”

“So, table napkins?” Raven cocked her head to the side and watched as Tim continued to walk through the dark aisles. It didn’t look like he was in the dinning section of the mall.

“Yeah,” Tim said. He was busy looking at some items in the shelf in front of him. His face disappeared from the frame a couple of times as he reached and rummaged through the shelves.

“You called because of napkins? That’s what was so important?” Raven asked with a lilt in her voice.

She heard Tim chuckle as she continued to paint her toenails. “Actually, no. I wanted to ask what you’re wearing at the dinner party on Thursday?”

Raven turned back to her phone and sent him a curious look. She watched as his face was busy staring at whatever was on display in front of him. “What I’ll be wearing?”

Dick and Kori’s wedding was, _finally_ , less than a week away. Bruce was hosting a dinner party for everyone before the wedding. It was mainly just all members of the Titans from the different teams and Justice League members and whoever else who belonged to the circle, just so everyone could celebrate without worrying about trying to hide their identities. Raven was honestly thrilled that the wedding would be over and done with soon – Kori was stressing her out.

“Yeah,” Tim chimed. “What color is your dress? Help a man out here.”

Raven furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What was he getting on with? “What?” She cocked her head to the side as Tim busied himself with the shelf in front of him.

“What color is your dress?” he repeated.

“Dark blue,” she replied in pure confusion. “What’s the point?”

Tim made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and his face blurred out as he reached for something in front of him. “Like this?” he showed her a rather expensive looking dark blue silk tie.

“Kind of?” Raven frowned. “Why?”

Tim sent her a soft smile and shrugged. “Thought it’d be nice to match your dress?”

~

“So, you’re telling us you’ve been flirting and talking and sending each other pictures, and may I just add pictures that are borderline sinful, to each other for close to four months and you’ve never met up?” Karen shot Raven an incredulous look as they drove towards the Wayne Estate in Gotham City for Dick and Kori’s pre-wedding dinner party slash ridiculous gala dinner Bruce Wayne organized. Removing her eyes from the road momentarily, Karen looked utterly disappointed at Raven. “How could you have not met up?”

Raven looked annoyed in her seat. “I don’t know. Maybe because we live in different cities, we have jobs, he practically runs Wayne Enterprises, and we’re all trying to save the world from impending doom every week?”

“Saving the world my ass.” Jinx scoffed and leaned into the space between the two front seats. As she leaned towards them, the neckline of her red dress dipped dangerously, momentarily flashing both Karen and Raven with her breasts. She shot Raven an amused look. “I’m sure in between all that, you could have still squeezed in some sex time,”

“I could squeeze your neck anytime,” Raven shot back. Her purple eyes dropped to Jinx’s cleavage in disdain. “Your tits are out.”

Jinx laughed and slumped back into the backseat of Karen’s car. Adjusting her red slinky dress around her chest, Jinx sent Raven an amused smile. “I bet you your tits are gonna be out too later tonight,”

“Why am I friends with you again?” Raven stared at Jinx darkly through the rearview mirror.

“Pretty low standards?” Karen mused loudly as they rounded the corner.

“Hey!” Jinx looked indignant. “We’re on the same team!”

“Look, you like him, and from the way he’s been flirting with you, he’s hot and heavy about you too, hold it, wait!” Karen briefly raised a perfectly manicured finger into Raven’s face as the purple haired woman was about to protest. “Don’t even deny it. Tonight you’re going to see him after all of whatever it is you two are doing over the phone,”

“It’s like you’re dry humping over the phone,” Jinx said dryly.

Trying to be the more sensible friend, Karen completely ignored Jinx and briefly cast the annoyed Raven a quick glance. “You can’t just keep on talking over the phone. What are you going to do, Rae?”

Raven frowned at them, her emotions stirring slightly. Smoothing out her dark blue dress around her legs, she frowned. “I didn’t say I’d go and avoid him, I highly doubt that would be even possible,” she said.

Karen shot her a curious look. “How are you feeling about all of this?”

“Hot and bothered?” Jinx chimed from the backseat.

Raven rolled her eyes at Jinx. Leaning back in her seat, she crossed her arms defensively under her breasts. “It’s a lot to take in,” she said. She cast Karen a quick glance, briefly admiring her in the long deep yellow dress she was wearing.

“We’re not telling you to jump him, Raven,”

“Though you totally should,” Jinx said. “Or he should jump you, whatever works your kink.”

Raven let out a long suffering sigh. “I’m going to see him and we’ll see where it goes. Maybe he just likes talking to me over the phone and things change when he sees me,”

Jinx rolled her eyes. “When he sees you in that dress, he will not take you out of his sight. I promise you that. We picked the right dress,” She sighed dramatically. “I’m so proud of you. You did well in slipping into his DMs.”

“Just have fun tonight, Rae,” Karen said, completely ignoring Jinx in the backseat.

Raven made a non-committal sound in the back of her throat. “Kind of hard to do when I’m still on Maid of Honor duty for Kori,” as if on cue, her phone vibrated in her black clutch. Fishing it out of her bag, Raven eyed Kori’s text. “She just sent me a messaging asking us to buy her a liter of mustard. Why would she want a liter of mustard?”

“Why doesn’t the Wayne household have liter of mustard? It’s a fucking manor.” Jinx gave Raven an incredulous look.

“There should be a 7/11 or a supermarket nearby. We can make a quick stop and get the bride her mustard,” Karen said while trying to spot a supermarket along the way. She shot Jinx a quick look through the rearview mirror. “Be useful. Try to find something on your phone. It’ll be faster that way,”

Raven’s phone vibrated again. Opening up her messages, Tim’s headshot smiled up at her. Ignoring the feelings that stirred in her chest, Raven opened her encrypted messages.

“ _Are you here yet? Where are you?”_

“ _We’re still downtown. Kori just texted. She wants a liter of mustard.”_ She replied. Jinx and Karen argued in the background where to take a turn. For superheroes, it was grossly disappointing how poorly they could operate Google Maps.

“ _Oh, okay.”_ Tim replied. She watched as the dots danced across the bottom of her screen. “ _The party is starting.”_

“ _We’ll be there in a bit. Trying to find mustard.”_

He sent her a photo of the brightly lit ballroom (it’s ridiculous how they had a Grand Ballroom – but it’s Bruce Wayne) that’s filled with beautifully dressed superheroes dancing or feasting on the buffet tables. She could see Garfield dance with Terra in one corner of the picture. “ _Hurry!”_

They had stopped at a gas station. Jinx and Karen had volunteered to go and get the mustard. Lifting her phone to the window, Raven took a photo of the gas station. “ _Mustard run. See you later.”_

_“I’ll save you a dance.”_

_~_

The Wayne Estate was breathtakingly beautiful. Raven forgot how beautiful it was up until tonight. On the handful occasions she was here because of work, she remembered how quiet and dark the mansion was. But tonight, she could feel how the mansion was alive with emotions. Raven heard laughter and loud music drift through the halls, the sound of silverware hitting fine china tinkled softly.

They were a bit late after their Great Mustard Run of 2020. When they stepped into the foyer Alfred was ready to welcome them and take the one liter of mustard out of their hands (it painfully clashed with their dresses).

“The three of you look stunning. Thank you for the mustard,” Alfred smiled kindly at them. “I’ll take this to the kitchen. I trust that you know your way to the ballroom?”

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Alfred,” Raven smiled. She hugged the man briefly before leading Karen and Jinx towards the ballroom. She could hear Victor’s loud laughter carry through the hallways and she smiled.

“There you are!”

Victor all but barreled into them, his bright blue tuxedo stretching across his muscles as he hugged all three girls at the same time.

“Easy there, Sparky,” Karen laughed and pushed her boyfriend away from them.

“Thought I’d have to send out a search party for you three,” Victor grinned. He handed Karen his champagne glass. “BB and some of the older Titans are at the table over there,” he pointed at one of the center tables in the brightly lit ballroom.

Wrapping her arms around Victor’s left arm, Karen looked around the ballroom with bright eyes. “Wow, I didn’t realize there’d be so many people,”

“Leave it to Bruce Wayne to throw a party,” Jinx commented, stealing two champagne glasses from Alfred as he passed them with a full tray.

Taking one of the champagne glasses from Jinx, Raven surveyed the ballroom. Modern jazz music drifted through the air while people were busy talking, dancing, or eating. All of the Justice League and their sidekicks, Teen Titans and the original Titans were in the room. It was impressive to see so many heroes dressed to the nines in such a relaxed and normal environment. She spotted Clark talking to Lois and Diana by the bar and waved when he caught her eye.

“Clark Kent fills out a suit so nicely,” whispered Jinx into her ear.

“Don’t,” Raven rolled her eyes and gently pushed Jinx away. They followed Victor into the fray of the party, waving at some of friends and the younger Titans.

“Friends!”

Kori in her flowing lavender dress hugged Raven tightly out of nowhere. The smaller woman stumbled back slightly before hugging Kori back and gaining her footing. Looking over Kori’s shoulder she saw a highly amused Dick looking stunning in his tuxedo. Pushing Kori away gently, Raven smiled. “Hi, Kori,”

“Thanks for the mustard,” Dick laughed as they all gathered by the designated table for the older Titans.

“It should be crime how hot you two look,” Karen commented dryly, eyeing Richard and Kori in mock disdain. Kori was dressed in a light lavender gown that dipped dangerously down the down the front and back and flared around her hips. Dick matched her dress with a lavender tie and undoubtedly expensive tuxedo.

“You look stunning, friends,” Kori said, smiling brightly at them.

Jinx was dressed in a slinky red dress with thin straps around her shoulders and a neckline that was close to scandalous while Karen was in a rich yellow dress that hugged her curves. Raven had initially protested in getting a new dress, but Karen and Jinx had essentially held her at gunpoint and they bought midnight blue dress with a deep neckline, which according to Jinx, “ _helped accentuate her tits.”_ The dress had a long slit run up her right leg, exposing her thigh as she walked.

Kori leaned into Raven’s personal space and gently pocked her in the ribs, much to her annoyance. “Tim has been asking for you.”

Raven blushed and she felt her heart jump into her throat. Looking away from Kori’s amused look, she pulled away, and turned to Karen. “I’m hungry,” she said hastily. No way was she going to subject herself to more teasing. “Let’s get some hors d’oeuvres.”

Kori giggled. “I’m happy for you, Friend Raven.”

Raven felt her emotions warm her. Throwing a soft smile over her should as she maneuvered Jinx towards the buffet stations, Raven caught Kori’s eyes. “Thanks,”

“So you’re not going to look for Tim?” Jinx asked as they pocked around a wide array of canapés. She absently waved at Wally on the other end of the buffet station. “Don’t you want to push him into one of the dark corners of this mansion and have your way with him?”

Raven eyed her in disdain. “How about I push you off one of the balconies here and make it look like an accident?”

“You’re no fun,” Jinx snorted. “Just have fun tonight. I’m sure he’s looking forward to seeing you and potentially ravishing you,”

Ignoring Jinx, Raven briefly scanned the room in the hopes of maybe spotting Tim. When she did not spot Tim, she turned back to her cucumber canapés ignoring the slight twinge of disappointment in her chest. She followed Jinx back to their table and they joined the rest of the old team.

The party seemed to slowly get into full swing as Roy joined their table and placed a few bottles of expensive wine and whiskey in the center of the table, much to the delight of Victor and Jinx. Ignoring Garfield’s bad jokes, Raven stood up and told Karen she was getting more champagne. There was no way she was going to fall into Roy’s trap of getting everyone wasted.

As she walked towards the bar, she waved at Dick and Kori as they were dancing slowly in the middle of the room with a Clark and Lois and a few other couples. They happily waved back before wrapping themselves into each other’s arms again. Raven felt the warm brush of their emotions against her and she smiled. She was glad her friends finally got married.

“Raven,”

“Constantine,” Raven wasn’t all too surprised to see Constantine by the bar. Taking one of the ready champagne glasses she joined him leaning against the bar and eyed his tuxedo in amusement. “I am pleasantly surprised to see you out of your trench coat,”

Constantine knocked back his whiskey and poured himself another shot from the bottle next to him. “Z threatened to hex me if I even thought of using my old coat,” he shrugged with a hint of disdain in his voice. He waived his whiskey glass at her. “You look amazing, by the way.”

Raven hummed her thanks and took a sip of her champagne. She briefly looked around the party, watching in mild amusement and awe as superheroes drank, ate, and danced through the party. She smiled briefly when she saw J’onn awkwardly dance with an amused Diana. Her eyes drifted towards the side of the ballroom and she inhaled softly when she finally spotted Tim talking to Commissioner Gordon. Ignoring how her heart seemed to beat loudly in her chest, she placed her champagne glass back on the bar and fished out her phone from her clutch. She felt her lips curl in amusement as she opened her phone’s camera and took a quick phot of Tim. Quickly tapping on her phone, she sent him the picture she took and dropped her phone back into her clutch satisfied.

“Didn’t know you were much of a stalker,” Constantine commented in dryly as he sipped his whiskey. He eyed her curiously.

Raven shrugged and grabbed her champagne glass again. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tim pull his phone out of his pocket. Turning back to Constantine, she leaned against the bar with her left hip and offered an amused smile. “Picked up a new hobby,” she told him.

“Hah,” Constantine laughed. He tipped his glass at her and grinned. “Z told me to pick up a new hobby too,”

Raven snorted and raised an eyebrow. “That isn’t drinking?”

“I’d like to think mixology is an excellent hobby,”

“With you, I wouldn’t go as far as to call it a hobby, John,” Raven countered.

Spotting Zatanna and a few other female members of the League re-enter the ballroom, Constantine pushed himself away from the bar and offered Raven shrug. “Z’s back from her bathroom break with the rest of the ladies, why do you need to go in groups?” he asked absently. “I’m going to back to our table. Nice seeing you, Raven,”

“Bye, John,” Raven waved at the warlock’s retreating form. Taking a sip of her champagne, she felt a warm presence behind her. A warm tingle ran down her back as she felt the faintly familiar press of emotions against her.

“You still owe me a dance,”

Raven laughed and turned around, an inexplicable warmth spreading across her chest as she stared up at a highly amused Tim Drake leaning against the bar. She felt her lips curl into a smile as she stared into warm blue eyes. “Oh?” she breathed, a pleasant thrill ran down her spine as she watched his eyes appreciatively sweep down her figure before settle back on her face. “Didn’t you say you’d save me a dance?”

“Hmm,” Tim hummed and tilted his head lightly in amusement as he looked down at her. Raven felt his emotions tickle her. “You’re right, I did.”

Feeling like she could drown in his blue eyes, Raven tore her eyes from his and looked at his tie. Dark blue. She inhaled softly and felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. “Nice tie,” she commented and titled her head up at him.

Tim let out a soft laugh and leaned his left elbow against the bar as he fully turned to her. Raven watched as his other hand smoothed over his tie and she absently thought how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. It was ridiculous how distractingly handsome he was. “Thanks,” Tim said and offered her a gently smile. “You look beautiful, Raven,”

She felt her cheeks color and she shifted her weight under his gaze. It was absurd how flustered she felt after all those weeks of flirting with him over the phone. And now here he was, looking like _that_ and looking at her in such a dangerous way that shifted the air around them and had her slowly go weak in the knees. She wondered if she had too much champagne. “Thanks,” she breathed.

She watched the corners of his lips curl as he continued to look at her. “Do you…” he trailed off and tilted his head towards the elaborate patio doors that lead to the Wayne Estate gardens. He tapped his whiskey glass thoughtfully while waiting for her reply.

“Oh,” her eyes darted from the patio doors to back to Tim’s gaze. She smiled and nodded. “Sure,”

Grabbing her champagne glass and tucking her clutch under her arm, she slipped past his gaze. Gently touching his elbow, she walked past him and headed towards the patio doors. She felt Tim next to her as they navigated through the crowd and shared amused smiles at each other. When they reached the door, he opened the door for her and gently paced his hand on her lower back and lead her outside. The touch sent a warm shiver up her body.

“How did your mustard run go?” asked Tim as they walked out of the grand patio and into the beginnings of the Wayne Estate garden. They stopped by the elaborate stone banister and stood next to each other, elbows touching and leaning over to look at the sprawling garden in front of them. They were alone and it was much quieter outside compared to the partying inside. They could still hear the muted dance music drift through the air.

“It’s sorely disappointing how Gotham City has so very few stores that carry one liter bottles of mustard,” Raven said followed by a soft chuckle.

Tim snorted. “Does it warrant a strong worded letter to the Gotham Supermarket Association?”

“I think Wayne Enterprises should definitely make this a priority,” Raven teased, throwing him an amused look before turning back to the rose bushes in front of them.

Tim laughed and took a sip from his whiskey. “I’ll make sure to bring it up at work on Monday,”

Raven hummed. A soft breeze swept past them, rustling the trees and bushes in front of them. Her purple hair tickled her chin and she pushed it behind her ear again. “So,” she breathed. “Are you enjoying the party?”

Tim cast a curious glance behind them as a loud round of cheers and laughter from erupted from a table close to the windows. He threw her an amused smile. “I’ll admit it’s a bit unnerving to see so many superheroes drunk,”

Raven let out a soft laugh. “You just wait until Jinx and the others make their way through all the alcohol they brought over to our table. It’s going to be very interesting,”

Running his free hand through his hair, Tim laughed. “I feel like I should be worried,”

“Victor and Karen are with them. They’re the designated drivers. So if anything, they’ll keep everyone in check,” said Raven. Her purple eyes twinkled as she looked up at Tim. “Or the very least, keep Garfield from drunk transforming,”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “And that’s not something we want to see?”

Raven tilted her head with a wry smile. “Unless you want to see him accidentally rip through his tuxedo and transform back into his human form naked,” Her lips curled lightly around the corner as she watched him make a face.

“Maybe we should ask Alfred to send them some water?”

“It’ll be okay,” she assured and turned back to watching the garden in front of them. She stared the garden thoughtfully and thought it would be nice to meditate here. “The Wayne Estate has a such a beautiful garden,”

Tim stared at her and smiled. “Yeah. It’s pretty breathtaking,”

Raven felt the warm brush of emotions against her and she caught him staring at her. His emotions were warm and she was sure he did not mean the garden right now. She felt herself flush. Raven leaned in just a little bit into his space, seeking just a little bit of the warmth of his emotions.

“That’s why I brought you outside. I thought you’d might like to see the garden,” Tim continued and shuffled just a little bit closer to her. His eyes were searching hers. “Have you been to the manor before?”

“Just a couple of times, all for work. This is my first time to really appreciate the manor,” she replied and absently fiddled with her empty champagne glass.

Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise and he smiled brightly. “I’ll need to show you the library later then. I know you’ll love it,”

His smile and energy was infectious. A thrum of emotions ran down her spine and Raven returned his smile. “That’s two promises you’ve made with me, Tim,”

Tim chuckled and tutted loudly. Placing his whiskey glass on the banister and unceremoniously plucking her champagne glass and clutch out of her hands and placing these on the banister as well, he reached out and took her left hand. “I’m not one to break promises, Raven.” he told her, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. His warm hand squeezed hers gently and tugged her closer to him. “Would you like to dance?”

“Here? Now?” Raven heard surprised quiver in her voice and she breathed in slowly. She briefly looked around them, making sure they were alone and no one caught this rather embarrassing moment. Her heart leapt into her throat. As if in cue, the band inside the ballroom began to play a new slow song with violin notes drifting through the air. She felt his warm hand squeeze hers again and pull her closer.

“Yeah. C’mon, Raven,” Tim tugged her hand and gently guided it towards his shoulder and allowed his hand to ghost over the side of her body and settle on the dip of her waist and his other hand curled around her right hand. “I promised I’ll save you a dance, didn’t I?”

Raven realized that the playful, flirty Tim Drake over her phone was vastly different from the playful, flirty Tim Drake that stood in front of her. Tim Drake practically enveloped her in his emotions. Where she thought she was prepared for whatever Tim might reveal tonight, she simply found herself slowly wrapped up in a warmth of emotions that were both his and hers. She felt her own emotions purr and a shiver ran down her spine. Allowing him to slowly lead and sway them to the soft violin music, Raven smiled up at Tim. “You’re strange, Tim Drake,”

Tim laughed, his blue eyes bright, as he continued to sway them to the soft violin music. He gently tugged her a little closer as a more comfortable air dropped around them and his hand slipped around her waist just a little firmer. “I live to please,” he told her softly.

She felt his chuckle against his chest and Raven unconsciously leaned into him more, chasing after his warmth. She could faintly smell his aftershave, _sandalwood,_ and Raven inhaled softly, feeling drawn into his presence. Relishing the soft press of his body against hers, she absently wondered if Karen and Jinx were right and she had really nothing to worry about over _whatever this was._

“So,” Tim continued, his voice low and soft. His fingertips pressed gently into her waist as he pulled her just a little bit closer. Raven could feel his heartbeat against her chest, a fast thrum as he continued to sway them to the music. “I – I,” he paused and let a soft laugh. His hand squeezed hers and he looked down at her in amusement. “Sorry, I’m – uh –maybe just a little bit nervous?”

Raven looked up at him caught his sheepish smile and she stared into blue eyes she could drown in. And she felt it, the warm press of his emotions – want, lust, nervousness, excitement – pressing into her. She titled her head and her lips curled into a smile. “Oh?”

“I’m glad you’re here, Raven,”

“Out here?” she asked. She felt her own emotions tingle under her skin and she slipped her hand from his shoulder down his chest and behind his back. Raven was sure she wanted to wrap herself around his warmth more just as a cool breeze swept past them.

His hand wanders a little further around her waist and presses gently into the small of her back. Blue eyes steadily hold her gaze and he continues to smile down at her. “Yeah, here,” he repeats.

Raven hums. “I’m glad too,”

She felt him shift against her and his hand travels just a little up her back, fingers splayed confidently across he back. She looks up at him curiously. “I know we’ve just been talking over the phone, but –“ he pauses and lets out a soft chuckle and looks at her. “I really like spending time with you,”

She felt a warm rush of emotions spread all over body and Raven felt something shift between them. She felt herself go just a little breathless and she smiled, her purple eyes twinkling just a little. “Oh,” she whispered. The corner of her lips threatened to copy his own infectious smile. “I’m not boring you?”

Tim laughed and dipped his head a little, blue eyes dancing in delight. Raven inhaled softly as he pressed himself closer. Raven was sure everything just seemed to melt away and the air still seemed so alive around them. “Far from it,” he whispered.

“Good to know,” Raven mumbled. She watched as Tim smiled, looking pleased. His gaze dropped to her lips and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She unconsciously shifted closer, heartbeat thrumming loudly in her ears.

“Raven?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll kiss you, okay?” His breath fanned her face and Raven was sure she was intoxicated with the emotions and electricity that seemed to wrap around them.

_“Okay.”_

She heard him release a soft laugh before he pressed even closer and kissed her. Raven felt her emotions roar and she released his hand, grabbing onto his arm to anchor herself. The kiss was gentle but needy as his lips worked against hers and drank her soft sighs. She felt his other hand curl around the side of her neck and gently tilt her head to provide better access. Her fingers curled into his bicep as Tim pressed into her further, silently seeking for more.

It was like a floodgate of emotions opened and headily wrapped around her as Tim coaxed her lips open and groaned softly into them. Raven was sure that his lips, tongue, hands, and emotions were burning her – and she desperately chased after his heat. Sighing softly into Tim’s lips, Raven allowed herself to be wrapped into their heady want and relished his eager kisses.

After a few more long, desperate kisses, Tim gently pulled away and inhaled shakily. Pressing his forehead against hers, his hair tickled her cheek and he grinned at her. “Wow,” he breathed against her. “I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks now,”

Still reeling from the press of emotions around her, Raven held on to him. She let out a softy breathy laugh and the corners of her eyes crinkled. “Really?”

“Really.” He pressed a soft kiss against her lips again and pulled her flush against his body, hand sliding down low and stopping at the just at the swell of her ass. Pulling away again and inhaling shakily, he looked into her eyes and his thumb gently swept against her cheek. “Be my date to the wedding?”

Raven chuckled in amusement. “I’m the Maid of Honor. I’m already there,” she teased gently.

“Well,” Tim breathed softly and chuckled. Pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips, he looked at her in amusement. “I’ll save all my dances for you then,”

“I’d like that,” Raven whispered into his lips and kissed him once more.

Hands sliding over her sides and leaving a hot trail down her back, Tim pressed into her. “You know,” he whispered against her lips and Raven felt his fingers curl into her sides. “I need to thank Jinx for sending me that photo,”

Raven chuckled and pressed into him. “Shut up and kiss me, Tim Drake,”

“Gladly,”


End file.
